Daughter's promise
by ExiledFoxy
Summary: Here is the second chapter.I tried hard and i hope you enjoy it :).I dont know when ill publish the 3th one tho.


*Riven was in Talons hands,he was carrying her as she cried...she was in a weak state,she held onto her sword with one hand...''Why is he doing this,he should just kill me and move on..''...she sighs and tries to calm down before she tells him whats wrong*

I promised my mother that id never lose the locket she gave me before she died,in front of me,thats how i was sent to the army..i had no one so the army was the only option for me.I lost it in the last city i was in,well not lost..it was stolen from me by two bounty hunters,a man and a just found me and took me by surprise...he even said that Head rape me if i didn't give him something of worth...before i could even move he riped it of my neck and left me like that and ran 's it.

*she said that with an upset voice while she was still crying and trying to calm down*

*Talon looks at her with soft expression*..I'm sorry for what happened Riven...*he looks up at the sky*..but I'm sure your mother is proud of you for becoming a commander,and being so strong...*he looks at her face and then looks forward*..and you turned into a beauty.

*she blushes as he said that but he didn't,he smiled at her*

Ill get that locket back for you.

*he lets her down and as she looked up at him and cried even more*...Y..You will help me get it back?

*he looked down at her and nodded slightly*

*she hugged him tightly*...T..Thank you so..much..

*he looked surprised at her when she hugged him and slowly put his hands around her*

Come on Riven.*he pulls away but still had one hand around her,he washed her tears away with the other*..you are a strong girl,you don't have to cry now.*he looks at her face as she looked up at him*

*she closed her eyes and put her head onto his chest,she heard his heart beat*...since the locket got stolen..I've been emotional and weak..I'm not myself without it..

*he looks forward*..Well...thats one more reason to get that locket back.*he looks down at her*..lets go now..what city was it in?*she pulls away and looks at the ground*..

Lunaris..it's not far away from this forest.*he looks down at her and nods*

Well 's move Riven.*she starts to walk in front of him*

*she looks back at him as they where walking for about 10 minutes*..Keep up!

*he looks around himself*..You don't need to tell me that.

*she looks back in front of herself*...Just in case...you where distracted by something.

*he smirks a bit naughty*...I'm not looking at your ass Riven.

*she looks back at him again*...I didn't mean it like that Talon..i was talking about the animals...i often get distracted by them when i wonder around the forest..

*he looks at the ground*...Oh..yeah...animals...i just ignore them.I don't really care care about them.

*his knife drops onto the ground out of his sleeve and cuts his palm badly...he looks at his hand and grabs it...he looks at the knife and then at Riven*

*she turned to him and looked at his hand*...What happened..*she saw the knife on the ground and walked over to it and picked it up...then she saw his cut palm..*..

*she drops the knife and takes his hand into hers and looks at the cut...he tried to pull his hand away but she insisted for him to let her see it...she then took out a bandage she had in her pocket that she kept just in case something like this happened to her...she wrapped it around his hand and then looked at him...he looked at her with a some what cold expression*...Thank you Riven.

*she nodded and then turned away and continued to walk...he picked the knife up and put it in his cloak...and followed her*...

*they where walking about a half an hour when he looked at his hand and the bandage was getting pretty bloody..he ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the bandage to keep it in place*...I guess it will take one day to get to it took me about a day to get to this forest from Lunaris.*Riven nodded but didn't look back*..Why?Are you okay Talon..*she asked him as she looked at him over her shoulder*..well..when we get there..i will have no shirt..it's bleeding badly..

*they continued to walk and walk*


End file.
